ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pandora Myth Saga
1. The Final Sky War Movie - "Oblivion" Plot: ''After stopping Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Nefarious, the future is still stands in ruin. To get back to the present time, they came across Jack, a veteran assigned to extract Earth's remaining resources. He begins to question what he knows about their mission and themselves. Elsewhere, Ratchet and the gang, along with Sonic and the crew, Spider-Man, Hiccup and Toothless, Danny Phantom, Peter Pan, Ventus and Aqua, have begun to ask questions about the fate of the multiverse. Ratchet has saved his universe once, but now because of an upcoming darkest threat, they know that they will need to get back to the present fast. But, Dr. Robotnik's sidekick has unleashed Undergrowth, Metal Sonic and Technus to stop our heroes from travel through time again... ''2. Legends Of The Koopa Empire Movie - "Return To Oz" Plot: ''Getting used to the power Ratchet process during the battle for the future, Ratchet and the gang, along with Sonic and his friends, returns to present time and visits the land of Oz, only to find out things are not the same since last time. They managed to rescue Dorothy, Reese and Rydell from a psychiatric experiment and a mysterious girl as well. Resse discovered that a vain witch and the Nome King destroy everything that makes the magical land beautiful. Along the way, they will discover the legends to the Koopa Empire, a powerful group of villains who takes control of the universe. Ratchet has a sigh of relief that they will have to find the supreme leader now. But, even if they fight against an empire, what purpose do they have near the end of a new journey? *Reward: Reese and Rydell helps out throughout series 4 ''3. The Goblin Rampage '''''Movie - "Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King" Plot: ''Upon discovering that Bowser is the supreme leader of the Crime Syndicate, Ratchet was furious. He is the one who controls most of the universe. To find out what they are up against, Ratchet and the gang goes to a Halloween festival. There, they are reunited with the Kids Next Door's Sector V, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy. Azimuth and X-23 explains that they need to track down Bowser before he gets a chance to strike. As Scooby-Doo and Shaggy goes to a haunted house for the usual 'Trick or Treat', the entire country instantly gets controlled by the Goblin King and the Green Goblin. In order to stop a magician named The Amazing Krudsky, who wants power and is a threat to Shaggy's friends, Fred, Velma and Daphne. Elsewhere, Pan thinks that the land itself was scary and she's afraid to stop the Green Goblin in time. Can she overcome her fears and stop the madness? *Reward: Numbuhs 1-5 helps out throughout series 4 ''4. Return to Notre Dame '''''Movie - "The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2" Plot: Several years have passed Ratchet and the gang help Quasi and save Notre Dame. Now that Frollo is dead, Quasimodo rings the bells of Notre Dame with the help of his new friend and Esmeralda's and Phoebus' little son, Zephyr. Ratchet is still mad that Bowser has set a wild goose chase for them against the other members in the past. The only questions now are how did Bowser control the universe and why would he do this treachery. To find the answers, Ratchet is about ask Quasi. But, when he stops by a traveling circus owned by evil magician Sarousch, he falls for Madellaine, Sarouch's assistant. Enraged, Sarousch, along with a brand new enemy, forces Madellaine to help him steal the Cathedral's most famous bell... 5. Cheating Death Movie - "007: Skyfall" Plot: ''To find the answers they are looking for, Ratchet and the gang heads back to MI-6. Clank starts to wonder where James Bond could be. Sasha tries to ask M about what happened, but James Bond unexpected shows up from the shadows. He explains that he tries to retrieve a copy of MI-6 agents. But his partner accidentally shots James and the copy is in enemy hands. As a familiar agent has a score to settle with M, Ratchet and the gang joins forces with James Bond as they protect M from the forces of Bowser's son... ''6. The Mask Within Movie - "Bionicle: The Mask of Light" Plot: ''Following one of the way-points from MI-6 before the place got destroyed, the team enters the island of Mata Nui. On arrival, Silver has very bad memories of his past: living alone, fighting against all the members of the Koopa Empire. He explains these visions only to his partner, Ahsoka, and his best friends, Ratchet and Clank. While keeping himself together, Silver heard people going crazy about an ancient evil returning. Clank explains that they have to face one big threat from the evil Makuta: The Rahkshi. The only hope, for the survival of the islanders, rests with two Matoran villagers: Jaller & Takua. Now, with the help from Nathan Drake, they must find the seventh Toa and deliver him the Mask of Light... ''7. Betrayal '''''Movie - "Captain America: The Winter Soldier" Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang has a new mission from S.H.I.E.L.D. They are assigned to investigate Hydra activities. While they are on their way, Nick Fury was ambushed by a new enemy: The Winter Soldier. To find out what's going on, the team reunites with Steve Rogers/Captain America and Natasha Romanoff/The Black Widow, Aqua, Ventus, Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find the heavily encrypted Koopa files imported in Moscow. But even if they the information they need, they still need to fight a powerful yet covert enemy, along with two familiar threats, in Washington, DC... ''8. Rampage on Asgard '''''Movie - "Hulk Vs. Thor" Plot: ''As Ratchet and the gang stopped Hydra's tracks, Thor appears and tells them that they are summoned by Odin, Ruler of Asgard. With no other choice, the team follows Thor. Elsewhere, Loki, Thor's brother, has transfer Bruce Banner to Asgard, unleashes the Hulk and, with the help from Amora, takes control of the monster. Ratchet and the gang arrives on Asgard as Odin is almost awake from the Odin-Sleep. Until, the Hulk (Loki) challenges Thor to a battle. Thor won the fight, but the Hulk is free, rampaging Asgard. Since Loki killed Bruce Banner, Ratchet and Clank will joined forces with Thor and Loki as they try to bring the Hulk back to normal... ''9. Sasha's Ascension Movie - "007: Spectre" Plot: Since the destruction of MI-6, Ratchet begins to worry that the gang would've accomplish more during the attack. Sasha tells him that sometimes they have to leave history as it was, the way it suppose to be. With the assault flashes through his mind, Ratchet and the others check on James Bond. He, recently, has a strange clue that doesn't belong to MI-6. With that item in hand, they headed towards a new mystery. Until, Sasha comes across a offer from the organization called S.P.E.C.T.R.E. Now, Sasha has a hard choice between a top class organization and the friends and family she knows and loves... 10. The Ultimate Monster Movie: Godzilla (2014) Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang headed towards one of the locations that Clank hacked from the Hydra servers. As they arrived, they spotted one of their toughest opponents, Maleficent! As they ready to face her, she quickly unleashed the Predaking and an enormous, radioactively mutated lizard named Godzilla! They run rampant on the city of San Francisco. Now, it's up to Ratchet and their gang, along with Team Prime, Ultra Magnus, Cybersix, Skipper and crew, Thor, Hawkeye, Cheetara and the Hulk to up their arsenal and destroy the beasts before the city was ruined. But, there is something about Godzilla that Silver Fang got curious over... ''11. Imprisoned Movie - "20,000 Leagues Under The Sea" Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang heard rumors that a monster has destroy ships in 1868. Silver Fang was a bit scared about deep oceans. Dealing with sea monsters could get things more difficult. Pan tells him that she will take good care of him during this mission. As they searching the monster, they entered in a sub sent to investigate a wave of mysterious sinking. They encounter the advanced submarine, the Nautilus, commanded by Captain Nemo, the leader of the vessel, along with a strange creature crawling beneath the brig... ''12. Return to Jurassic Park Movie - "Jurassic Park 3" Plot: ''After heard rumors that a boat crew was killed by dinosaurs, Ratchet fears that a new island of dinosaurs might be located. To put an end to the dino crisis, the team comes across Dr. Alan Grant. When he explains his son is missing, a decidedly odd couple with ulterior motives convince Ratchet, the gang and Dr. Alan Grant to go to Isla Sorna (the second InGen dinosaur lab), resulting in an unexpected landing..and unexpected new inhabitants on the island... ''13. History of the Witch Movie - "Maleficent" Plot: ''Angela was curious over the new locations Clank uncovered. But, the last place she and Clank are looking at is still a mystery. Azimuth confirms that they need to find Maleficent from the past and convince her to translate the last decipher coordinate code. Sasha was shocked by this news. The last time they went to Enchanted Dominion, she gets attacked and Maleficent hypnotized Aurora to complete her wishes. Sasha, who was scared by Maleficent's power, informs Ratchet that he needs to protect her this time around. As the team visits a different timeline to Enchanted Dominion, Maleficent is desperately searching for acceptance and desires to be the mistress of all fairies. However, will darkness prevail as she chooses her path to superiority? Only Ratchet, Sasha and Clank had the necessary choices to stop her. But, they will also discover a shocking truth about Maleficent and Bowser Koopa himself! ''14. Dancing Flames Movie - "The Hunger Games: Catching Fire" Plot: ''As Ratchet and the gang returns to Panem, so many things happen with Ratchet and the gang's travels while Katniss and Peeta just won the annual Hunger Games. Kiva explains that Katniss and Peeta, along with Wreck-It Ralph, Twilight Sparkle and her friends embark on a "Victor's Tour" of the districts. During the tour, Katniss senses that a rebellion and "Attempt of Killing" is simmering, but the Capitol is still very much in control as President Snow prepares the 75th Annual Hunger Games. Meanwhile, a familar friend, Axel, has come to warn our heroes that Bowser Jr's girlfriend, Azula, will strike the districts and the Republic and there is a dark betrayal, ready to be revealed. Will Ratchet and Katniss reunite to save the districts and prepare for the next Hunger Games??? ''15. Mystery of the Plane Hi-Jacker Movie: Non-Stop Plot: As the team headed towards a plane, he sees someone suspicious: a teenage girl who has the same power as Ratchet. She introduce herself as Pandora. She was created from the pits of the Underworld to unlock Pandora's Box. After a warrior guides her and collides her with it, the warrior thought she was sacrificed in vain. But, thanks to the Omega Weapons' destruction, the path to hope has lead to Ratchet and was brought into present time. According to Pandora, an important task awaits them in new locations and she can guide them to the new places. As they get on, they meet Bill Marks, a U.S. Air Marshal, who has an important mission on his own. Until, someone has hacked into his account and if the transfer of the money wasn't accountable, someone will die in 20 minutes. Now, the team joins Bill as they will find the hi-jacker before it's too late... 16. Becoming Normal Movie - "The Wolverine" Plot: ''One of the locations Pandora mentions, during the plane mischief, was located in Japan. As Ratchet and the gang arrived, they are reunited with Logan/The Wolverine as he gets a offer from Yashida, a soldier Logan saved a long time ago. He wishes to say goodbye by offering him a chance to become a mortal being. After a quick sneak attack from Viper, Logan needs to team up with Ratchet and the gang. He can still use his claws, but he won't be able to regenerate. With a new plan in mind, Ratchet helps Logan as they needs to protect a heir to her father's company. It won't be easy, because Bowser has unleashed one of the trickest enemies around: Discord.. ''17. Age of the Mutants Movie - "X-Men: Days of Future Past" Plot: After the attack in Japan, Professor X shows up along with Magneto. They explain that one of the most dangerous enemies of all time is coming. To stop it, Pandora tells them that Wolverine can go through time alone, but Ratchet and the gang can still be able to help. Now, With a menace too powerful, they will need to time travel to stop Mystique from become one with the Sentinel robots... 18. Legends Movie - "The Mask of Zorro" Plot: ''According to Pandora, there is another hero that needs help. Don Diego de la Vega, known as the 'Zorro', the hero legitimate of California, who is now stripped of his wife and daughter and imprisoned for two decades. Following her directions, Ratchet begins to worry if Pandora might be a bargaining chip. The team almost make a huge mistake with Kiva when Cell was about to destroy Gotham City. Clank assures him that they will guard Pandora until someone picks her up. Now, Ratchet and the gang, along with Nariko, Danny Phantom and Jenny/XJ-9, will do justice and they will find a successor who grasp the sword of the hero under the same name: Zorro. The chosen will have to fight a villain or seeking revenge for the death of his brother, a brave man named Alejandro Murieta... ''19. The Special Ones Movie: The Lego Movie Plot: ''There are two more locations that Pandora can guide Ratchet and the gang to. The next location is near Lego City. There, they meet a construction worker named Emmet. While following a girl named Wyldstyle, he accidentally finds the Piece of Resistance, an important artifact that needs to be placed. Wyldstyle explains that the Piece is the only way to stop Lord Business' reign of terror. As the team and Emmet journeys into new territories of the mysterious Lego worlds, Bad Cop and Mistress 9 are catching up to them... ''20. Redemption Movie - "Jetsons: The Movie" Plot: ''Azimuth suggest that they should take Pandora to S.H.I.E.L.D. Pandora disagrees as she made a statement that she can take care of herself. She also will make sure that Ratchet will be ready for an upcoming war. Ratchet tells her that they have fought so many wars against the three leaders of the Crime Syndicate. Pandora tells the important truth about the name and resulted as one of the shocking moments in history. As the team headed to the late 21st century, Ahsoka feels a little uneasy as they are being watched. Ratchet and the gang meet the clumsy George Jetson, who is forced to uproot his family when Mr. Spacely promotes him to take charge of a new factory on a distant planet. But, a mysterious intruder attacks the planet and now, only Ahsoka can stop the intruder and save the planet... ''21. Destines Revealed Movie - "War of the Worlds" Plot: ''Realized that she has been framed by an unknown intruder, Ahsoka tells the gang what happened during the time with the Jetsons. So, they traveled back to present time and came across Ray Ferrier, a worker for the port, and his daughter, Rachel. They are about to find out more info about Bowser Koopa. But, they have giant problems on Earth (literally), because Lord Dragaunus has launched an alien invasion, just to prepare for the arrival of Thanos. Ratchet and the gang must stop the invasion to prevent total destruction. All awhile, Ratchet gave Ahsoka and Silver an important mission: To infiltrate Lord Dragaunus' space fortress and locate a data-disk containing the only copy of the Koopa Empire's battle plan. But, before they can get their hands on it, Ahsoka will have to battle Lord Dragaunus, in order to clear her name. Things are about to get tough, because the invasion is only the beginning... ''22. A New Force Movie - "Guardians of the Galaxy" Plot: The last coordinates, that Ratchet and the gang have during the Hydra hacking, was the only chance to strike Bowser before he does. Ratchet and the gang went to space, when they encountered an American pilot, Peter Quill, and a group of warriors: Groot, Rocket Raccoon, Drax and Gamora. After breaking out of prison and stealing an artifact, Ratchet and the gang joins these rebels as they learn more about a strange artifact Peter is holding. Ahsoka's name was maybe cleared, but Ratchet, Clank, Azimuth, Zack, Silver and Terra are hesitated to face the threat, who was waiting for the same prize. But, for now, they are on the run to hide one of the Infinity Stones from the clutches of Roran, Thanos' top apprentice... 23. Powers Unleashed Movie - "Avengers: Age of Ultron" ''Plot: ''Ratchet has finally learn to control his powers within his heart. Now, as Bowser launches a full-scale assault back on Earth, the time has come to fight a new enemy. For Ratchet and the gang, along with the Avengers and with the help of the new members, Quicksilver, Star Scarlet and the Vision, will be arranged and prepared for one of the anticipated battles in history. As Ratchet fights using half of his power, Ultron might see a new potential within Ratchet. The battle for control of the Earth and the universe is about to begin...